[unreadable] This is a request for partial funding for an International Research Conference on Heme Oxygenase-Regulation, Functions and Clinical Applications scheduled for June 6-9, 2003 in Antalya, Turkey. This is a focused conference for scientists with keen interest in this field. There has been only one conference on heme oxygenase held in 2000; it was met with enthusiasm and request for a second conference. The goal of this conference is to provide scientific directions, to attract a wider group of young investigators and trainees, and to address both basic science and focused clinical translational issues. The scope of the conference has been expanded to include molecular, cellular, physiologic and integrative mechanisms of heme oxygenase regulation and function. The aim is to provide a format with emphasis on presentations by new investigators. Accordingly, the conference speakers will be invited by a program committee that is composed of both established and junior scientists from the United States and Europe, with mandate to emphasize presentations by junior faculty and trainees. The program committee is broadly based between MD and PhD investigators, and has diversity in gender and racial background. The incorporation of a "hot topic " session is based on the best ranked poster presentations. This will provide new investigators with an opportunity for oral as well as poster presentations. The conference anticipates inviting 40 speakers. Each speaker is allotted 30 minutes for presentation, and 10 minutes for discussion. The choice of Antalya, Turkey permits a tranquil and relatively isolated environment where established and young investigators and trainees can meet in an informal setting to exchange ideas. Also, by being readily accessed from Europe and Asia, the opportunity for a true international conference will be offered, thus, facilitating attendance from those parts of the world, particularly that of the young investigators, who otherwise may not be able to afford more distant and costly travel to attend such a conference. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]